1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle block lock-off device for resisting movement of a slidable handle of an electrical switch once the handle is positioned in an operative or in an inoperative mode for the electrical switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an electrical switch for use with various apparatuses such as a circuit breaker, electrical contactors, or motor controllers, has an extended handle slidable in an "on" or an "off" position for the electrical switch.
For safety purposes, once the handle is slid into its desired positioning, it would be ideal to be able to lock it in place so as to prevent it from being moved.
To date, such a locking device for resisting movement of a handle of an electrical switch is unknown. There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for a locking device for resisting movement of a handle of an electrical device once it is slid into a desirable "on" or "off" positioning.